Duncan Miller and The Olympians: The Trident Theif
by Heroeschamp
Summary: Duncan's life is turned upside down when he learns that he's the son of the Greek God Zeus. However with Poseidon's trident missing and a war between the immortals looming, Duncan now must team up with four demigods and a cowardly satyr to save the world.
1. Prolouge

The man was quite enjoying his day. He stared off up at the white clouds that hung above him, everything seemed perfect. Every now and then the man had to leave Mount Olympus to enjoy simple things like this.

"Hello brother." A voice said.

The man turned to see his brother glaring at him. The man chuckled.

"Hello Poseidon." He said.

His brother grumbled. The man couldn't help but chuckle at his mortal form, he just looked so...human. He appeared to be only thirty years old as opposed to a thousand. He had bright blond hair, sea blue eyes, and a shaggy blond beard with specks of red.

"Zeus, I'm sure you know why I'm here." He said.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Do I brother?"

"My trident." Poseidon snapped.

Zeus frowned. "I have no idea who took your weapon brother. We both know gods can't take each other's symbols of power."

"And what about our children?" Poseidon snapped.

Zeus hissed, he hated that little loophole. However he hated what his brother was suggesting even more.

"Are you talking about Duncan? I haven't seen my child in years brother!" He snarled.

Poseidon frowned. "If I found out that your cursed child had anything to do with this-"

Zeus held up his hands and sparks flew from his fingertips. "What will you do brother? Do I need to remind you that I'm the king? And let's not forget that I'm not the only one that broke the Oath."

"Do not speak of my daughter!" Poseidon hissed.

"I want my trident back Brother, there will be consequences if I don't get it by the next summer solstice." He said.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. Zeus growled.

"I should send him to Tartarus, he has no right to threaten me! Zeus, king of the Gods!"

* * *

 **Next: Death or Juvie (Which is Worse?)**

 **So this is a short** **prologue** **to my new story it follows the same premise as Percy Jackson with minor and major changes. One of the big things is that the main character, Duncan, is the son of Zeus. We will see all kinds of TD characters in this story. a**


	2. I kill Batwoman

Duncan didn't mean to kill his science teacher. Murder? That was hardcore even for him. It had been an average day. He argued with his aunt about her shitty boyfriend who kept stealing from her, he smoked some weed in the boys bathroom, and skipped Math to hang out with a hot cheerleader.

All of this started because of Cody Anderson. Cody was new to school and was already the target of bullying from my Duncan's gang and the jocks. He was scrawny and had a limp, which made bullying him even more hilarious.

Everyday I would catch Cody outside gym class to ask for him lunch money. When he finally came out of the locker room I grinned.

When he saw me his eyes went wide with fear.

"Hi Duncan." He squealed in a high pitched voice.

Duncan couldn't help but smirk. He loved the power he had over the boy. Duncan was the notorious bad boy at school, feared by all.

"Lunch money, nerd." Duncan smirked.

Cody sighed. "Please Duncan, we do this everyday-"

"Then you should be used to it by now." Duncan snapped.

Cody sighed and handed his lunch money to Duncan. Duncan grinned, however he wondered how Cody saw him right now. He hoped he saw Duncan as some snot nosed bully, and didn't sense the truth. Duncan was broke and his alcoholic aunt couldn't give him money even if she wanted to.

Cody sighed. "Duncan I can help you with your problem." He said.

Cody seemed concerned, which bothered Duncan. He wasn't used to people caring about him. However he also seemed worried. Almost as if he knew some big secret Duncan didn't.

"I don't have any problems." Duncan frowned.

Unless you count a dead mother, an absentee father, an a pill popping aunt. Duncan thought to himself.

Cody sighed. "You don't know what you are yet, but if you let me explain-"

Duncan cut him off with a bunch to his face. Duncan wasn't sure why he hit the boy, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Cody Anderson had to say. Cody stumbled backwards.

"What the hell." Cody said as he wheezed.

Blood dripped from his nose. Duncan frowned.

"I've done worse to you." Duncan said.

"Mr. Miller, what are you doing?" Mrs. Keller asked.

Mrs. Keller was a middle aged woman with hair the color of licorice. She had a neat bun on the top of her head that was filled with grey strands of hair. Duncan gulped, he already used up all his strikes on his detention card, if Mrs. Keller wrote him up he would definitely go to detention.

"With me, Mr. Miller, now." She hissed.

She grabbed me him the arm and roughly pulled Duncan towards her classroom. Duncan growled as he tried to pull against her grip. Who was she to grab him like he was some wimp? However for an old lady she was surprisingly strong. Duncan turned back to Cody who watched him with a look of panic.

Duncan frowned, was the boy so scared. He should be relieved a teacher intervened before Duncan could kick his ass.

Once they reached Mrs. Keller's room, she closed the door and locked it. Duncan frowned, usually teachers brought him to the principal. Something definitely didn't feel right about this.

"I was surprised to find out who you really were Duncan." Mrs. Keller said.

Duncan was surprised she called him by his first name.

"How could so unremarkable have such a powerful stench?" She asked.

Duncan frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? I may live in a trailer but I don't smell like one."

"Stupid demigod do you think I don't know how you are?" She asked.

Duncan could have sworn he saw her brown eyes flash red. Duncan frowned. Mrs. Keller was starting to freak him out.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Duncan said.

Duncan turned and made his way to the door however a powerful force knocked him away. Duncan yelped as he was sent flying and roughly landed on one of the desks. His back exploded with pain. Duncan slowly looked up and gasped at what he saw.

Mrs. Keller's skin slowly turned a hideous shade of grey, her arms transforming into bat like wings, talons emerged from her hands as her body reshaped into so hideous half pterodactyl half bat monster.

However Mrs. Keller had the same face, the same human yet completely monster face. Her eyes once brown, glowed bright red.

"Where is the Trident Half-Blood!" She hissed.

Duncan yelled. "What the hell are you talking about!"

He had to be hallucinating. Maybe he had some bad acid. There's no way his teacher just transformed into some monster in front of him.

"Hey ugly!" A voice yelled.

Duncan turned to see Cody standing in the doorway. Duncan was relieved, maybe she would kill Cody and leave him alone. Cody didn't look heroic at all, in fact he seemed more terrified than Duncan.

"I Cody Anderson, Satyr and protector of Duncan force you to be gone Fury!" Cody yelled.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you are literally pathetic." He sighed.

There was no way Cody was the protector of Duncan, he could barely stop himself from getting bullied. Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ballpoint pen. The scrawny boy tossed the pen towards Duncan which, he caught effortlessly.

Duncan looked at it and frowned. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a pen?" Duncan asked.

Mrs. Keller hissed. "You'll die demigod!" She hissed.

"Click the pen!" Cody yelled.

Duncan frowned. "It's a pen! What the hell can it possibly it do against this bat woman?"

"I resent that comparison." Mrs. Keller hissed.

Cody frowned. "Duncan for once in your life, listen to someone other than yourself." He hissed.

Duncan frowned. Cody seemed serious, and Duncan was probably going to die anyway so he might as well try something new. Duncan clicked the pen, and gasped in shock as the pen transformed into a 3 feet long bronze sword.

"You think my you're tough enough to face me now, because you got some bronze on your side?" Mrs. Keller hissed.

Duncan growled. He felt new power surge inside of him. Mrs. Keller had threatened him and made him look weak. Monster or not he was going to handle her. He was so focused on his target he didn't notice the sparks flying off his blade.

With amazing speed Duncan slashed his sword, cutting a chunk out of the monster that was once Mrs. Keller. She hissed as she flailed backwards. Golden blood dripped out of her wound. Duncan growled and swung his sword again. This time he aimed for the monster's neck. With newfound strength he decapitated the Fury, it's monstrous head flying and landing a couple feet in front of Cody who watched amazed.

Duncan grinned. He was confused about what was happening, however it felt amazing to kill a monster. Way better than bullying nerds. He turned to Cody who looked petrified.

"Ease up loser, I killed the beast." Duncan grinned.

Duncan turned and walked over to Cody. "Okay dipshit, now I expect some answers. Hurry up before I do to you what I did to that monster."

Cody shook his head. "I can't explain here."

Duncan growled and pointed the sword under Cody's chin, right above his Adam's apple.

"Don't make me say it again." Duncan growled.

Cody frowned. "Fine, I'll tell you everything."


	3. Rainy Days and Giant Feet

**Duncan**

"Duncan do you remember in class when we talked about Ancient Greece?" Cody asked.

Duncan paused and tried to think about this. He was probably high when the teacher taught them this. He shook his head.

Cody sighed. "You know what gods are right?"

Duncan nodded. "Like Thor and Loki from those, Avenger movies?"

Cody shook his head. "I'm talking about Zeus, Apollo, etc."

Duncan shrugged. "Briefly I guess."

"Anyway gods, monsters, they're all real. These gods rule the world, the monsters are enemies of the gods that try to kill kids like you." Cody explained.

Duncan didn't like how Cody was explaining this like Duncan was some toddler. He may be delinquent but he wasn't a moron.

"What do you mean kids like me?" Duncan asked.

Cody sighed. "Duncan, what do you know about your parents?"

Duncan frowned. He didn't like talking about them. They were his weakness, and he couldn't afford weakness.

"My mom died in car crash, and my dad skipped town before I was born." Duncan sighed.

Cody shook his head. "Your dad didn't just leave, he was forced to. Duncan your father was a god. That makes you a demigod."

Duncan paused and took this in. Duncan burst out into laughter.

"I change my mind Cody, you actually are pretty funny." Duncan smirked.

Cody frowned. "Duncan this isn't a joke."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. He had a hard time believing that he was a child of a god. He was a delinquent that lived in a trailer park. Half the time he was high off his ass.

"Look dude, I'm tired and I want to go home, see you later." Duncan said.

He turned and prepared to walk off but Cody chased after him.

"You aren't safe out there Duncan. Monsters will come for you." Cody warned.

Duncan had to admit he was scared at the thought. However he wouldn't let this dweeb know that.

"I can handle myself Cody." Duncan snarled.

With that the green haired boy left the room.

* * *

Duncan lived an on hour away from school. He got kicked out of the school near his trailer so he had to go to Massadonia High. However with all the weird shit that had happened to him today he was thinking of changing schools.

On the walk home he couldn't help but think about what happened. The monster, Cody telling him he was the son of a god. He needed some weed to calm him down and help him forget the whole ordeal.

Eventually Duncan made his way to Rainy Days, a small trailer park where he and his aunt lived. Rainy Days was filled with heroin addicts, prostitutes, and hippies, however Duncan called the place home. This was the closest thing to home he would ever get.

He opened the door to his trailer and sighed in relief when he got in. He was greeted by the familiar smell of his aunt's cigarettes.

"Aunt Josie!" Duncan called.

A blond haired woman with sun tanned skin walked over to him. She looked Duncan up and down.

"You smell like weed." She snarled.

Duncan smirked. "You smell like bad choices."

She couldn't help but smirk and take a seat on the tiny couch. "How was school Duncan?"

He shrugged. "Fine Aunt Josie. How was your day?"

She sighed. "Margret came over again talking about how her husband keeps cheating on her. You remember Margret right?"

Duncan had no idea who Margret was, but he knew it was better to just act like he did.

"How was school?" She asked.

Duncan paused. He couldn't tell her that he had to kill a monster today. It was better just to say nothing at all.

"It was fine." Duncan said quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "Stay out of trouble, your mom wanted you to be something great. More than we ever were." She said sadly.

Duncan's stomach dropped. He didn't like talking about his mom. Talking about it made him vulnerable. It made him think of how hurt he truly was. Before Duncan could respond the earth shook. Duncan and his aunt yelped as they struggled to regain footing.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

Before he could respond a loud crack was heard. Duncan looked up and gasped at what he saw. Some gigantic figure ripped the roof right off his trailer. Duncan gulped when he saw what had it. It was a ten foot tall humanoid beast, with the head of a bull. Duncan heard stories about it.

"A Minotaur." He gulped.

"Aunt Josie run!" He screamed.

Duncan and his aunt took off in a sprint, desperately trying not to get crushed by the beast. The Minotaur roared, and with surprisingly quick movements swiped Josie straight into another trailer. The woman screamed in pain as she roughly hit the metal door. Duncan stopped running and ran back to his aunt.

"Aunt Josie are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Her eyes widened when she saw something behind them. "Duncan run!"

Duncan spun around and gasped. The Minotaur's foot was coming down right above his head.

 **Sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter we'll see some other characters.**


End file.
